Taking Back Gumball
by TheBrideofChuckyIam
Summary: Marshall comes back to find Gumball dating Fiona. Will Gumball take Marshall back or will he tell Gumball's embarrassing secret to ruin things with Fiona? (A.U, Kink, Bondage and obvious YAOI)
1. Welcome Back

**Sooo…I know I wrote this story last week. I originally made it for my friend because she is obsessed with Adventure Time, especially the gender-bender one. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, I've never written something like this before I feel dirty O.O This is just a teaser chapter it doesn't heat up until the next chapter…and then you will know why I feel dirty.**

**I don't own anything…except the plot!**

Lexington Private High School, the evilest place in the world. It had been a whole year since Marshall dropped out. A whole year since he saw his precious Gumball. It was the nickname he gave him when he first saw him in eighth grade. He smiled warmly at the memory. That day he was on his way to the bathroom and who knew he would discover a young man with his pants around his ankles. Gumball was clearly embarrassed, but Marshall laughed and pointed anyway telling him how pink his balls looked. Ever since then he has always had a soft spot for the little guy.

Marshall attended high school five times already and it still aggravated him. Gumball was the only reason Marshall was even returning back to that stupid school. He has an unhealthy hatred for any authority figure, trying not to kill them was a great struggle. No one understood him the way Gumball did, even if they tried. With that being said, Marshall Lee was going to make Gumball take him back. How, could he not want him? He was Marshall, the tall and sexy vampire of the 20th century. What was not to love? Either way he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way, not even Gumball, this was just too important to him. The limo finally came to a stop and Marshall stepped out and gripped his umbrella tightly. He exhaled deeply and gave the school an evil look, as he swallowed his pride and headed inside.

Gumball sighed, he felt he had way too much to do. The teachers were piling up the homework like there was no tomorrow, and his parents always wanted him to do something. His father was running for governor again this year, so that meant trying their hardest to make their family look good. From volunteering at animal and homeless shelters plus reading to blind preschoolers, his schedule was overwhelming. He had no time for himself or to get lost in his thoughts. Sad to say, Marshall was always on his thoughts.

Even though it has been a year, he always wondered if Marshall is still the same. Wondering if he still thinks about what they were. Gumball could be himself with Marshall, he didn't have to hide. Marshall would always be there for him when he needed him most. They gave each other a shoulder to cry on, a friend to talk too and they showered each other in acceptance.

'No, I don't want to think about him. He is gone now.' Gumball thought, mentally slapping himself. That still didn't stop his mind from wondering anyway. Gumball loved the way Marshall's pale skin embraced his own. The way Marshall nibbled on his ear while he studied, even though Gumball would always pretend not to like it. He started thinking about the sex they gave each other. He loved the way Marshall would manhandle and dominate him. He would make him feel so dirty, it sent shivers down his spine. Gumball shook his head rapidly trying to get rid of the impure thoughts that crept into his mind. 'He made his choice, he didn't want to love me.' Gumball thought frowning. Besides he had no need for Marshall, he has Fiona now, and he loves her or at least his parents do. His parents adored her, they believed she is a good influence on him, unlike Marshall.

He let out a lonely sigh. Gumball loves his parents, but sometimes they could be plain ignorant. When they found him and Marshall in bed together they lost it. "How would it look if the governor had a gay son?" his father shouted. They forbid him from ever seeing Marshall and even went as far as threatening to disown him and not pay for his college. He was accepted into the Yale under the medical program, and there was no way he could pass up that opportunity. Gumball loved Marshall, he would have gladly given up Yale or found some other way to pay for it, but Marshall wasn't ready to commit. So he unwillingly chose Yale, ending almost three years of there secret relationship.

Gumball glowered at the memory and prayed he made the right choice. Shaking his head once more, he shoved his thoughts and feelings aside. He reached inside his lunch bag and pulled out a peanut butter and banana sandwich, his favorite. Many times a day he would reminisce about Marshall, wishing it could have went differently, and it was tiring each time.

Just as he finished the rest of his lunch, Fiona sat beside him, her tray full of the cafeteria's junk food, as usual. He judgingly shook his head and wondered how she could eat five times her body weight and almost look like a Victoria's Secret model. "Sorry I took so long, Mrs. Motley kept me back for throwing paper at Flame's head. I couldn't help it! He was being so annoying!" Fiona shouted while she chewed her food loudly. Gumball sighed, "When don't you get in trouble? And it's not lady like to talk with your mouth open, Fiona." Gumball stated. Fiona rolled her eyes and continued eating her food. She wasn't always in trouble, at least she didn't think so.

"Hey Gumball, walk with me to my locker please." "What for? You're not keeping your cat in there are you? That's considered animal cruelty." Fiona blushed and looked at him embarrassedly. "No! I just need to get my chemistry book out." Gumball agreed and they held hands as they walked into the hallway. Of course they got their usually stares as they walked. Gumball was considered one of the most popular males at school, aside from Flame.

All the girls love him and all the guys wanted to be him. So when they heard he was on the market after three years, many girls lined up to ask him out. He declined each and everyone of them and asked out Fiona. Everyone considered Fiona to be so lucky to be dating the smartest and most handsome guy at school. Fortunately it never got out that he secretly dated Marshall. Only his and Marshall's parents were aware of that relationship, and he knew they wouldn't tell anyone.

"You should clean out your locker sometime, it's really disorganized." Fiona just pouted and asked him to do it for her, giving him the puppy eyes until he said yes. "Fine, I will do it, but only this time." Her eyes shined brightly and she told him to meet up with her after school. "Thanks Gumball! You're the best!" she exclaimed as she kissed and hugged him. It didn't take much to please her, Gumball noticed.

"Aww isn't that cute, you've found yourself a girlfriend. Someone has been very busy." Marshall smirked trying to cover up his rage with sly remarks. Gumball nearly jumped out his skin at the sight of seeing Marshall.

"You don't seem too happy to see me Gumball." Marshall stated as he continued to smirk at the panicked look on Gumball's face. Fiona however, was confused and wanted to know who he was. "Who are you and how do you know Gumball?" she crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"How rude of me." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "My name is Marshall Lee. Gumball and I go back darling, way back." Gumball slapped Marshall's hand away.

"Don't touch her." Gumball said aggravated.

"What's wrong Gumball? You jealous?" Gumball folded his arms and pouted. "What are you doing back anyway? You dropped out remember?" Gumball asked taking control of the situation. "I came back to take what is mine." Marshall stared intensely into Gumball's eye's trying to read his thoughts.

The bell rang, signaling lunch break was over. "I'm Fiona by the way Marshall, it was nice meeting you, but Gumball and I need to head to chemistry, and it's upstairs, so we better get going." Gumball seemed to awake from his surprised trance. Taking Fiona's hand, they made their way to class. "It was nice seeing you again. Hope no one finds out about Bubblegum." Marshall stared off at them as they continued to walk towards class.

"What was that all about? Who's Bubblegum?" Fiona asked innocently. "No one, he has the tendency to lie and exaggerate. That's why I no longer associate myself with him. You have nothing to worry about Fiona. I love you and only you, you're all I need." He told her as he kissed her forehead. The bystanders awed and some rolled their eyes at how cute they were.

The teacher walked in and immediately everyone scrambled to their seats. As time flew by Gumball found it hard to pay attention. His mind kept switching over to Marshall. He was haunting his thoughts. He wanted to know the real reason Marshall came back, or at least why he chose now to grace Gumball with his presence. It upset Gumball to no end. 'Leave it to Marshall to only think about himself and how he feels. How dare him show up now!' Gumball thought harshly. He was more than furious and he planned on letting Marshall know that when he saw him again.

Gumball couldn't believe how he just waltzed in like he owned the school. He was a vampire after all, if he wanted to, he could compel the school officials to do his bidding. He didn't even have the decency to wear his clothes right, and it isn't even the proper uniform. Only Marshall could get away with doing something like that, vampire or not. There was nothing wrong with Marshall's outfit, but according to school regulations, the school's colors where white and red, not black and blue. What Marshall wore was classified as highly inappropriate. Gumball vividly remembered him wearing a tight black ACDC shirt that didn't hide the hardness of his nipples. Plus not to mention his really tight skinny jeans. Just tight enough to see the outline of his buddy trying to poke through. Gumball blushed embarrassingly and sighed, this all felt like a dream to him.

Seeing Marshall brought back so many unwanted feelings and memories. He couldn't help these not so innocent thoughts that came bursting intensely through his mind. Marshall was like an all mighty sex god, that could get away with anything because he had such sexy charisma. Once, Marshall pounded his ass so hard for hours that he couldn't walk for days and needed crutches. 'Such good times they where.' Gumball silently admitted to himself.

He looked down at his crotch and his face turned a shade of pink brighter than his hair. 'Darn it, just thinking about Marshall gets me frustrated. What's wrong with me!?' He tried his best to make it go away, but it just throbbed more. He needed to release himself soon or the whole class would hear his embarrassing moans of sexual frustration. Every time his manhood moved against his pants he emitted a small moan of pleasure.

His hand quickly shot up into the air interrupting the teacher's lesson on dangerous chemical reactions. She looked at him full of concern and called on him to ask his question. "May I be accused to the restroom please." the teacher reluctantly gave him permission and he practically sprinted away. Fiona gave him worried and concerning looks. He apologized to her mentally, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He has no idea why he has such a strong sexual urge to think about Marshall and touch himself. He just knew it was something he needed to do. 'Why are all these intense feelings coming back?' He reached the bathroom and checked to see if it was empty before he engaging in his self sexual acts. Gumball stumbled into the third stall and clumsily unzipped his zipper. Rushing he reached into his pants and grabbed his pulsating penis. The memories of his past with Marshall overwhelmingly came back within seconds. He hastily grabbed his lower half jerking it recklessly back and forth and different directions. Gumball released hushed moans not wanting to be overheard, yet he was unaware of the pair of onyx eyes interestingly watching his every move.

"Thinking about me?" Gumball nearly went into cardiac arrest and blushed madly, he was beyond embarrassed. To be caught like a deer in headlights by Marshall of all people was horribly mortifying. Still in shock, he dashed out of the stall, nearly tripping in the process. He made an attempt to cover up his erection, but it was way to stiff and sensitive to tame back into his pants.

"Why on earth are you in the bathroom!" Gumball demanded turning fifty shades of red. His eyes sluggishly wandered over to Gumballs, "I just came to take a piss, when I overheard my named being moaned ever so gently through the stalls. It made me want to investigate." Marshall announced proudly hovering towards Gumball. "You're lying! Vampires don't urinate! You did this to me didn't you!?" Marshall allowed his feet to hit the floor, "So what if I did? What could you do about it?" Gumball blushed in dissatisfaction and pushed Marshall roughly against the bathroom wall. He tighten his grip on Marshall's shirt so that he couldn't wiggle away, not that he would try. "I've had just about enough of your games Marshall! Now answer the question!" Gumball spat trying to express to Marshall he was indeed, very serious. "What did you do to me?"

Marshall removed Gumball's hands from off his shirt before he proceeded to answer his question. "I might have slipped a dash of Viagra in your pudding." Gumball frowned at Marshall while he chuckled lightly. "Is my life one big game to you!?" He waited for Marshall's response but it didn't come. "Well is it?! Why did you come back!? Why now!?" Marshall didn't answer right away and this only made Gumball more furious. He slapped Marshall across his face, but instantly regretted it because of the pitiful look he was given. Marshall watched as the sincere tears of sorrow rolled down Gumball's face. After moments of muteness, Marshall looked into Gumballs teary eyes, "I came back for you." Gumballs expressions soften and Marshall licked up the tears that streamed down his face.

Seeing how off guard Gumball was, Marshall used his vampire speed to quickly hold him against the wall. Gumball struggled and tried to break Marshall's stone cold grip, but with Marshall's unbeatable strength he couldn't and went limp against the wall. His hands had remained forcefully against his chest.

"Get off me Marshall, now." Marshall ignored his demands, he never really like being told what to do. More importantly his focus wasn't on Gumball, but what Gumball had let slip out. With one quick movement, he used one hand to forcefully restrain him and the other to slide off his pants as he latched his mouth around Gumball's ready erection. Feeling the new found heat grace him, Gumball let out a huge squeal. "W-What are you doing?"

"Just relax my sweet Gumball. I trust you'll enjoy this as much as I will." Marshall didn't wait to hear any of his protests. Marshall greedily massaged his lover's erection in and out of his mouth with his tongue. Gradually letting it slip down his throat earning more muffled moans. Gumball tried his best not to act as if he enjoy these wrong sexual acts, but he failed miserably. "Don't cover up your screams, I want to hear your delightful voice beg me to stop." "N-No, I will never say t-that." Gumball said stubbornly, trying not to scream out louder as he was sucked continuously at a slow and sensual pace. "As you wish." This time, Marshall took Gumball in an and out of his mouth at a deeper and faster tempo. Limitlessly deep throating his sensitive member, letting it pound the back of his throat, all just to get Gumball to say his name. 'He's putting up a better fight than I thought.' Gumball could be just as stubborn as he was. Gumball bit his lips hard, almost drawing blood just so he wouldn't give Marshall the pleasure of hearing his name being moaned. He knew how much Marshall loved when he submitted obediently like a dog, but he wouldn't this time. Smirking, Marshall sucked the tip of his cock moaning while looking straight into Gumball's eyes. He teasingly ran his teeth across his member knowing how much he loved it. It drove Gumball wild with passion as Marshall constantly nipped and sucked him picking up speed as each lick was given.

Gumball finally reached his limits, and was about to release as he moaned and pleaded with Marshall to stop. He thought he was going to bathe Marshall with his cum, but Marshall reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue cock ring. Popping it in his mouth, he slid it onto Gumball's contracting member using only his teeth. "What was that for?" Gumball said sounding more disappointed than he intended too. Marshall ignored his hot and bothered love, and released his hold on Gumball's wet and quivering penis. Earning more whimpers from him. Smiling, Marshall opened his mouth and nibbled on the head sucking at it teasingly, cum seeping through but unable to fully be relieved. Gumball finally had enough, "Please st-stop Marshall! I cant bear it any longer! Please finish me!" Leering over his handiwork, he bit off the cock ring and took Gumball entirely into his mouth. Still sliding his mouth fast and smoothly up and down his cock, Gumball latched on to Marshall's hair making him go even faster. Gumball tighten his hold on Marshall's hair and he didn't even wince once from having his hair pulled. Each time his cock hit the back of Marshall's throat he screamed even louder bringing chills down Marshall's spine. Gumball withdrew quickly feeling accomplished, and came all over Marshall's pale face as he yelled out his name excitedly.

Both out of breath, Marshall wiped off his face using only two fingers and licked it all away while Gumball watched intrigued. He was so flushed as he pulled down his zipper and went to wash his hands in cold water. Marshall saw this and switched it to hot water to tease him. It was to late to react as Gumball slowly began to transform into a girl. His hair grew longer, his chest filled out, his height decreased and his once aching member vanishing. "Marshall! You know hot water turns me into a female! What if someone sees me!" She said quickly rubbing her hands with ice cold water while unintentionally splashing it.

"Relax, no one is around. I miss seeing Bubblegum she's fun." Marshall winked as he told him mockingly.

"I thought you liked Gumball." he said sneering at him annoyed.

"I like you both. You know that." Gumball rolled his eyes in disbelief at how strange Marshall was. Just then it hit him and he realized what they had done; as he took the walk of shame towards the door. He opened it, ashamed of the sexual acts that were committed only to have it slam shut. "And just where do you think you're running off too?" He teased sliding his hand down Gumball's shirt only to have it slapped away. Marshall frowned earnestly, "What's your problem? You got beef?" "Its you and you know it! Why did you come back here?" Marshall tilted his head sideways and floated Indian style in mid air. "I told you, to take back what's mine." Marshall said seriously caressing Gumball's face. "And that someone is you." Gumball moved his face away. "I don't belong to you! I'm with Fiona now!" It was Marshall's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh please she is nothing. What could you want with a rebound human anyway?"

"She's not a rebound! I love her that's what!"

"I highly doubt that."

"You shouldn't, because it's true!" I plan to propose to her next year!" Marshall shook his head at the fact Gumball was willing to lie to him just to keep up this dumb charade. Gumball wore his heart on his sleeve, and it was clear as day that Gumball was still very much in love with him.

"I know you don't really love her, you're just using that excuse to make me jealous."

"Why do you doubt me?"

"You face fucked me for starter's and not to mention you are still standing hear with me debating nonsense." Gumball blushed and turned away. "You practically forced yourself upon me!" Marshall glided towards Gumball and looked at him slyly. "You liked it, don't try to lie and say you didn't. I know the face you make when you're being satisfied. Gumball continued to avoid the vampire's gaze. "You screamed my name Gumball over and over again." Marshall smirked as he mimicked Gumball's moans.

"Stop that!"

"Why? I think your moans are cute."

"It was a mistake." Marshall grabbed his chin and forced Gumball to look into his eyes, and almost felt slightly guilty. Almost. "She will never satisfy you the way I do and you know that." Gumball yanked his chin out of Marshall's hands and pushed him aside. "At least she can tell me how she feels!" Marshall sighed, he was highly irritated at the grudge his soon to be reunited lover could hold.

"You're still mad about that? Let it go already."

"I said I love for years and you couldn't even say it once!"

"I've shown you more than once how I feel, why do I have to say it?"

"I need to hear it! It seems like all you care about is sex! I don't want you to use my body for your own selfish gain!" Marshall hissed and his eyes turned a dangerous piercing red as he bore his fangs and pinned Gumball against the wall. It was very insulting to say the least and it hurt, a lot.

"That's not true! How dare you say that to me!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me you love me. You do that and I will forget about Fiona and be with you again." Marshall looked intensely into Gumball's brown eyes that were disappointingly waiting for an answer that Marshall wasn't ready to produce. Marshall couldn't look at Gumball any longer, so he shifted his gaze to the other wall. Gumball felt the pain of rejection all over again as he used Marshall's body language to decipher an answer. "That's what I thought." He turned to open the door and gave Marshall a long look of sadness. "Goodbye Marshall." Gumball sadly replied as he walked out the bathroom leaving Marshall alone with his thoughts.

Enraged with himself he kicked the sink sending it flying into the next one breaking them. He wanted so badly to hold Gumball and pour his heart out to him, but he couldn't. He didn't want to make that mistake ever again. He didn't usually have a problem with commitment, its just the last person he confessed to he was forced to slaughter them. He didn't want to make the mistake of giving himself to someone again.

It was over well over 500 years ago. He used to be a prince next in line for the thrown. His family was going to arrange him a marriage when his sight was stolen away from a beautiful angel. When she walked in the room she left everyone speechless, and all heads would turn, she was so enticing. She had the body of a goddess, and her eyes were enchantingly a lovely shade of gray. The way her long white hair swayed in the wind was enough to send any man into a sexual frenzy. Marshall serenaded her for several months before she finally gave in. They were connected at the hip and soon Marshall popped the question. She accepted and he was overjoyed and he couldn't wait to show her off to his parents. His parents were not at all thrilled by the choice their son made. "She is an evil witch that plays dirty mind tricks, and uses people without any sign of remorse." his father told him. "Why do you think they call her the Ice Queen? It is because her heart and soul are cold as ice. She is incapable of love." Marshall was furious at his parents for wrongly judging her and demanded they silence their lies.

Fuming with his parents, he fled the castle taking his queen with him. They were married months later. Many months down the road, they discovered each others secrets. She realized he was a creature of the night and he realized that she was an immortal witch. It never changed their opinion of each other and they loved each other even more , or so he thought. They were together for over 500 hundred years and he pleaded with her many times to bear him a child, and each time she refused until now. He was thrilled when she finally agreed. She wanted it to be special, so she went into the bathroom to prepare herself, but not before giving him a blindfold so she could surprise him.

She took a little longer than needed but Marshall just brushed it off as it being a female thing. Laying down blindfolded, he patiently waited for his wife to return. Marshall was just about to get her when he felt a burning sensation pierce through his chest. He ripped of the blindfold and gasped for air. Queen had tried to stake him, but luckily she missed. Shocked, he locked eyes with her and demanded that she explain herself. She laughed evilly at the pathetic man that bleed before her. Queen told him of her plans to resurrect her dead lover, but she could only do so if she killed a vampire. Her betrayal hurt Marshall, it made him feel weak and lower than dirt. He couldn't believe that the woman who stood before him, in which he had loved entirely, was just a hallucination. His blood boiled a dangerous temperature, he gripped the stake and painfully heaved it out of his chest. Before she was given time to stop laughing, she was recklessly thrown on the floor. He ripped her body apart in a violent rage, ignoring the tears that raced angrily down his face. The blood splashed on the walls multiple times and he didn't stop until there was nothing left of her.

He dashed out into the night using his vampire speed to take him far away from that dreadful graveyard. The speed of his movement allowing the tears to fly away from his face. It left an invisible trail that only Marshall could see. Since that night, he swore to himself that he would never love again, but he admitted that he screwed up and fell for Gumball. He mentally kicked himself, he was tired of being a screw up. He knew it was an insult to Gumball to even compare him to that dreadful witch. That still didn't stop him from being scared to confess his feelings, he was scared of his heart being torn apart again, that's all. It is so unbearable. It didn't matter how he felt, Gumball was his and his alone, and it was time that Gumball remembered it.

Gumball had finally arrived home. He called out to see if anyone was home and he received no answer. He was happy to finally have a day to himself after all the drama that occurred earlier today. Gumball wasn't sure he could get through the rest of the day without crying. He pretty much ended it with Marshall all over again and it open old flesh wounds. 'Stupid Marshall! Why did he have to be so selfish! Why cant he just disappear!?' A voice inside of him frowned. Did he really want Marshall to disappear? He slammed his room door and crashed to the bed, unleashing his pent up tears into the pillow. Was he so horrible that Marshall couldn't even bless him with the satisfaction of hearing those three little words? Those three words that were so little, but was worth more than all the riches in the world. He was madly in love with Marshall, it didn't take a genius to see that. Gumball felt like a deer in the middle of an open field during hunting season, exposed. There had to be some better explanation of why he couldn't say it. Marshall had to love him, he wasn't in denial or anything, it just didn't make sense. Marshall was the only person to accept him with out a second thought when he found out he is a boy and a girl.

When Gumball was younger, only a mere seven, he was accidentally pushed into a cursed well by his cousin. Because the well was so deep he was trapped for days. When he finally got out, his parents almost didn't recognize him or should I say her. His parents were furious and demanded that his mother's sister tell him what trickery this was. His aunt explained to them that the well was cursed to keep any outsiders from drinking it, since their supply was limited. The person will be cursed to become the last thing that touched the well, which happened to be a female. His parents hoped that there was a cure but there was only a temporary cure. If Gumball touched hot water he would be a girl until he touched cold water. His parents were devastatingly ashamed and naturally, he followed their foot steps and was ashamed of the freak he had become. He was so sure when Marshall found out he would leave him, but all he did was laugh and held him tightly. He even revealed himself to be a vampire, and they were inseparable ever since, always enjoying be able to carry the others secret.

Gumball breathed in thoughtful air, if Marshall couldn't tell him he loved him, then there was no point in him continuing their relationship. That thought, unfortunately, depressed him immensely. He still had Fiona, and she was a great girl, so he was for the moment content. So rapped up in his thoughts he slipped into a dull slumber. He felt uneasy and wasn't sure he was dreaming as a cloth came down on his mouth and nose. Gumball tried to thrash around and move away, but the person was firmly placed on his groin so he couldn't move. Part of the cloth was covering his eyes, and he couldn't make out who was doing this to him. He tried to resist inhaling it, but would pass out and inhale it either way so he unwillingly breathed in and soon fell asleep.

**Well let me know what you think! And I will post the next chapter ASAP! And spoiler alert, there will be some really weird sex scenes. And keep in mind I've never done this before.**


	2. You Are Mine

**I surprisingly got some good feedback and decided to post the next chapter. Truthfully this the last chapter, like I said this was originally a sex story for my friend so this was the last chapter I made. I might make a second part or just add on to this one if you guys want me too I don't really mind. I don't want to give away the ending, but something occur sin the story and someone might seek revenge or whatever I would to if someone did that to me.**

_**WARNING:::: **_**This chapter contains very descriptive sex scenes if you don't like Yaoi or sex please don't read! I would post it on adult fan fiction…but no one has any categories like this T_T so I am at a lost. Anyway I do not own this story and I hope you enjoy it.**

A few moments later, Gumball had awaken from his induced slumber. He began to panic when he realized he was bound to a weird torture table. He flashed open his eyes, and harshly pulled on the cuffs that restricted his wrists and ankles. After thrashing around thoughtlessly he came to the realization that he was trapped. "You're awake. You didn't sleep long." Gumball's eyes turned into annoyed slits. He could recognize Marshall's voice from anywhere. He turned his head to his voice and saw how Marshall looked at him hungrily in the corner. "Where am I?" Marshall chuckled at Gumball's silly question. He rose out of his seat and floated over to Gumball. "We are in your house. Silly Gumball, you're so oblivious." Marshall stated as he poked Gumball on the nose. Gumball looked around, Marshall was right, they really were in his house, well his room to be exact.

"How did you get this stuff into my room? And what's going on?"

"Oh sweet Gumball, that is for me to know and you to endure. I don't take kindly to people leaving me." Too shocked for words Gumball could only stare, and he wish he hadn't. He caught sight of Marshall's black and shiny leather pants. 'How Marshall squeezes into clothes five times smaller than him, is a mystery to the world.' Marshall floated towards the table he set up with all the random toys he was eager to try out. It had vibrators, giant colorful dildos, whips, spiky chains, beads, gags and other unidentifiable sharp objects that looked quiet painful to the average eye. "What are you going to do to me Marshall? Just untie me and we can talk this out." Marshall smirked creepily at Gumball's lame attempts to stop him. "Oh Gumball, I don't wish to talk anymore. I want action and results." Gumball wanted to be scared, he almost was, but he secretly found his ex-boyfriend's rage to be kind of sexy. He would never admit that to Marshall though, he didn't really have to, Marshall just knew. Before Gumball could protest, Marshall shoved a black ball gag forcefully inside his mouth, causing him to thrash around more. Marshall just laughed, seeing him all vulnerable made his cock stiffen, but he could wait, he wanted to strike when Gumball least expected it.

Marshall sailed over to the bathroom and came back with a cup. Gumball's eyes never left Marshall's body, he watch his movements like a predator to see the fat that awaited him. Even though he was the prey. Marshall sat the cup down on the table, and within a flash Marshall was in front of him. Gumball's eyes grew wide in size at this surprise movement. Marshall one by one shredded his school clothes with his sharp teeth and ripped off the remainder with his strong hands. Gumball blushed and tried to scoot away but had no luck. Marshall licked his lips in slow motion and giggled at Gumball's pitiful attempts. Redirecting his attention back to the cup, he picked up and watch it pour slowly down Gumball's body and drip to the floor. The transformation happened slowly, and everything that made Gumball a man was gone, he was now Bubblegum, his cursed female side. She was blushing just as hard as when she was a male. Marshall let his hands slither all over her hot, wet body. She squirmed at his simple touches as he grabbed her face and licked the side of her neck. He pinched small parts of her neck with his teeth, leaving her with random love bites. She turned away to hide her moans, Marshall forcefully grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You will watch. I want you to see everything I do to you." He sternly commanded her in his compelling voice.

Unwillingly, she watched as he sucked her breasts twirling it around with his tongue. He licked and sucked faster as her breasts enthusiastically bounced around in excitement in his mouth. Their eyes never left each other, he literally wanted to see her every reaction. She let out a muffled moaned when he dipped his tongue in her virgin belly button. She blinked her eyes guiltily enjoying all the attention she was receiving. He caught her off guard when he inserted two wet fingers into her tight entrance. It sent shivers down her spine as he thrust inside of her, deeply penetrating her as far as his fingers would go. Her eyes began to roll back in enjoyment and it took everything he had not to pounce on her wildly and ride the shit out of her. That would definitely kill her, especially if he uses his full strength, so he had to learn to be rough, but not to rough.

She watched eagerly as he pulled down his zipper seductively gently taking out his hard member. Marshall floated above her and stimulated her clitoris enticingly with the tip of his bustling penis. He dragged it back and forth across her clit sending rapid shockwaves to her brain causing her to thrash against the restraints. Tempted, he slipped his penis inside of her struggling against the tightness. Marshall lifted a latch, and the torture table gently moved back. "I want you to take in all of me." Marshall slowly thrust and rotated his hips against her, getting her to go back and forth along with his hips. She could feel the pulsating veins pumping blood to his dick, throb against her tightening vagina. It rubbed back and forth vigorously against her, sending her hormones into a sexually rage. Their hips perfectly synchronizing to each other as he went in and out of her. To prevent himself from cumming he pulled out and her hips bucked missing the warmth he provided. She blushed at her actions and wish she could look away from the eyes that bore into her soul. Part of her feeling guilty for enjoying it and the other part of her begged to be dominated. He reached up and rubbed his hands across her face, taking off her ball gag effortlessly. Kissing her deeply she attempted to pull away and he gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to stay and let him explore her mouth with his tongue.

They were interrupted with a knock on the door and Bubblegum froze, praying to a higher being that it wasn't her parents. "Gumball are you in there? I rang the door bell!" She stated hoping to get an answer. Bubblegum's eyes widen with serious panic. "Stop, I don't want her to see me like this! Why is she even here?" Bubblegum asked in a loud whisper.

"I invited her here. It's about time she showed up."

"Why on earth would you do that?!"

"Because I want her to see." Marshall said ending the discussion as he floated over to the door to open it. With one quick raise of his hand, he knocked her out on the back off the neck and she fell limp in his arms.

When she awoke, she was bound to a chair with duct tape. She panicked and tried to see where she was. She immediately recognized it as her boyfriend's room. She was startled when she saw a woman cuffed to a torture table dripping in sweat and unknown fluids. "Why am I here!? What's happening?" Fiona shouted hoping someone would answer her confusing questions. Marshall was becoming annoyed with her voice, he snuck up behind her and roughly put duct tape on her mouth to shut her up.

"Don't touch her Marshall!" Bubblegum demanded.

"Please you should know better than anyone I don't want her." He walked back over to the table and looked over at Fiona. He pushed a button and it sent strong vibrations against Bubblegum's clit. You could hear the unintentionally moans that burst uncontrollably out her mouth. She tried to speak but she couldn't because her body enjoyed the erotic sensations. Her body enjoyed the toy that was insistently strapped against her lady parts. "Fiona, meet Bubblegum. She has a secret that she wants to tell you.." Bubblegum tried to speak out, but her mouth couldn't form words other than screaming moans. Fiona didn't know what this psycho had planned and she wasn't looking forward to founding out. She attempted to look away, but Marshall walked over to her and compelled her to watch, so she was rendered helpless. Marshall touched himself, excitedly to Bubblegum's moans. He saw how it pounded her clit over and over again, causing her to climax multiple times. Her pleasurable moans turned quickly into pleasurable sobs, for she couldn't take the forced pleasure anymore. Marshall saw this and quickly flashed behind her, "Beg me to fuck you, and I will turn it off." She was just as stubborn as the vampire that stood before her, but she had, had enough. This was a war she couldn't win. She took in a deep breath and summoned up enough strength to speak.

"P-please fuck me."

"Look at me when you say it." It was true, she was over pleasured, but she refused to obey all his demands. "No, I wont." Marshall grabbed a good chunk of her strawberry pink her, and forced her eyes to look into his, and with a serious tone he spat, "Never, ever, tell me no. You want this as much as I do." She looked into his eyes and smirked at him. "Bite me." Marshall returned the smirk and laughed like a deranged psycho killer. He laid down the table she was strapped to, and ripped of her vibrator, watching as all her white fluids dripped down her legs. He place himself around her throat pinning her shoulders. "You act as if you don't know what happens when you disobey me. Now you have to be punished." Bubblegum gave him a look full of fear, but her fate was already set. He grabbed her jaw tightly, not enough to hurt her, so she would open her mouth.

Once he gained entrance into her mouth, he grabbed both sides of her hair and rode her like a wild horse. She tightened her eyes as she took all of him in, never admitting she liked. She refused to give him the satisfaction as long as it was possible. Getting a hold of herself, she squeezed her mouth the friction causing him to whimper. "Nice try." He said getting off her, turning away so she couldn't see his flushed face. He floated above her , using the machine to spread her legs farther. Bubblegum blinked away the sweat that spilled into her eyes, and Marshall placed himself at her lower entrance. Before she could twitch her legs, he wasted no time shoving himself inside her. She cried out, un-expecting him to go in right away. The sex they had made her scream uncontrollably, she was still very sensitive to his touches. She had so many orgasms that she wasn't sure she could produce another one. Grabbing and massaging her breasts with his hands, Marshall went in and out of her greedily not wanting to stop. She thought she was going to pass out from it all and not to mention her mouth was starting to dry from all the loud screams. "Okay! I want you to fuck me!" He never stopped thrusting her, he just grabbed her hips and continued, not even bothering to slow down. "I'm sorry, you want me to fuck you what?" He said teasing her. She looked at him shouting, "I want you to fuck me master!"

"Beg me."

"Please fuck me master!" she exclaimed flushed, as she looked at him with her lust filled eyes that pleaded with him to begin. Satisfied with the results, Marshall ripped off the cuffs that bound her to the table and she collapsed on her hands and knees. "Now Fiona, meet Gumball." Fiona was confused, she looked around and Gumball was no where to be seen. Marshall took cold water and splashed it over Bubblegum, turning her back to Gumball. Fiona was stunned and unsure what do, so she wept. This confusing nightmare made no sense to her whatsoever. Marshall wiped everything of the table that held his sexual items. "Look at him." he sternly said to her and she had to obey him, she couldn't fight the magic of his voice, no one could. All she could do was watch, her tears pouring rapidly down her face into her lap. Gumball was embarrassed, he looked at Fiona and gave her apologetic eyes. "Bend over, against the table." Marshall demanded as he compelled his victim. Gumball, still weak from his "lesson", took his time. Marshall, impatiently, grabbed a fist full of Gumball's hair and bent him over the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing her who you belong to."

"No, don't." Gumball half begged. Marshall narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Don't tell me no." Only using one hand, he held him down firmly, and with the other, he slid lube down his throbbing member, excited that he would finally be able to release inside Gumball.

He glided himself in gradually, as Gumball's entrance parted to make room for Marshall. Marshall was amazed at how tight Gumball was, his muscles contracted against him, and it felt amazing. They both moaned in unison and Marshall looked over at Fiona. "He is mine little girl, and always will be." Marshall took a deep breath, and gazed down at the body that was bent just below him drenched in sweat. "I love him, and I will die before I let him be stolen by the likes of you." Even though he choose the wrong time and place, just like that, Marshall had finally conquered his fear. It took a minute for Gumball to realize what just happened. His eyes widen and tears backed up into his eyes at Marshall's, hopefully, sincere words. "If that is true, make love to me then." Gumball spoke, beseeching with Marshall to take him. Marshall nodded, and freed his hold on Gumball's hair. Not knowing what to expect, Gumball gripped the table as hard as he could. Marshall passionately hammered him, causing him to scream out in pure delight, enjoying every minute, every thrust.

"Harder, Marshall, harder!" Gumball yelled out. Marshall rapidly picked up his tempo, pounding him faster. Their bodies bonding, causing the table to creek and crumble at Marshall's touch. Fiona could see the muscles flexing throughout Marshall's body, and Gumball could feel it running in and out of him. Marshall ran his nails down Gumball's spine, causing him to arch his back, he was a slave to his touch.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you Marshall! Please don't stop!" Their bodies moving in rhythm to each others noises, completely forgetting Fiona was in the room taking in their every move. Marshall bit his lips, he was getting so close. Quickly he pulled out and slammed Gumball up against the wall shoving himself inside his entrance grasping his leg. Riding him like his life depended on it, Gumball screamed and drove his finger nails satisfyingly into Marshall's back, scared this was all just a dream. Grabbing his other leg, Marshall bounced Gumball up and down, their moans drowning out all the sounds in the world. They thrust their bodies up and down, back and forth wildly enjoying how the other felt.

"I'm almost there!" Gumball hollered. Without disconnecting, Marshall used his vampire speed to pounce on the bed. Marshall grabbed the bed poles harshly pounding Gumball as he continuously screamed his name louder each time. Gumball clutched onto Marshall's hips guiding him in and out his quenching entrance. He was an animal that desired to be tamed. Marshall was reaching his limit, and so was Gumball. Marshall screamed out one last time, as he pulled out and watched as the cum thoughtlessly drip from his boyfriend. Marshall lapped up his boyfriend's cum gluttonously like it would go out of style at any moment.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breaths. Before he forget, Marshall floated over to Fiona and released her. "You can leave now." She cried and couldn't bare to look at Gumball. "You're both freaks!" She yelled before she bolted out, like a bat out of hell that was on fire. Gumball sighed, he really did feel guilty about her.

"That was so wrong."

"So, she'll get over it."

"Marshall, have some compassion."

"Why should I? It doesn't matter now. You're mine and she can never have you."

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what? That you are mine? Of course." Gumball gently shook his head. "No, the part where you said you love me?" Marshall tenderly grabbed his lover's face, "Of course I did, I always have. I should have said it sooner, but I will love you even after you stop breathing Gumball." Gumball was moved by this meaningful confession.

"Don't cry." Gumball sniffed and Marshall felt like he did something wrong.

"It's okay Marshall, these are tears of joy." Marshall smiled and licked up the tears that his lover produced.

"I'm never leaving again Gumball, you have my word." Marshall assured Gumball.

"I know Marshall." He said smiling sheepishly as they collapsed into each others arms and drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
